Kishori Shahane
| age = | hometown = Mumbai, India | occupation = Actress, Dancer | series= Bigg Boss Marathi 2 (2019) | entered= Day | exited= Day | status = | nominations = | evictions = }}Kishori Shahane is an eminent classical and folk dancer and actress in the Marathi language film industry of India. She is married to Hindi filmmaker Deepak Balraj Vij. She is a producer who helped make a film about the life of Sai Baba of Shirdi.'One Life, One Master' ExpressIndia, 29 September 2007, by Neha Madan She is known for appearing in shows like Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki and Ishq Mein Marjawan. In 2019 she participated in the reality show Bigg Boss Marathi. Early life While at Mithibai College, Kishori was crowned Miss Mithibai at the college known as the cultural hub of Mumbai. She entered into Marathi films and shot to fame with Maherchi Sadi and Wajva Re Wajva. Her stage performances in plays like Moruchi Maushi (Marathi) and Aadhe Adhure (Hindi), directed by Amal Allana bought her recognition as an actress. She worked in Marathi blockbuster films like Ek Daav Dhobi Pachad and Navra Majha Navsacha. Her role in Hindi movies like Pyaar Mein Twist and Red: The Dark Side directed by Vikram Bhatt put forward her ability to play different roles while maintaining her fitness level in front of the audience. Deepak Balraj Vij, a Hindi filmmaker noticed her talent. He did Hafta Band, Bomb Blast and two more films with her. During the making of Hafta Bandh in 1991, they came closer and later got married. Kishori then switched over to Hindi TV serials and continued to work in Hindi and Marathi films. She became popular with her performance in serials like Ghar Ek Mandir, Jassi Jaisi Koi Nahin and Sindoor. Kishori is a classical and folk dancer. She has performed on stage in India and abroad. She also completed her music video Saavan for Venus. After almost 13 years, she took part in the Mrs. Gladrags Beauty Pageant show and was the Runner-up in 2003. As a filmmaker, her Marathi film Mohatyachi Renuka won the Maharashtra State Award 2007 for best editing. The film was produced and directed by Kishori. Her next venture Malik Ek (Hindi) was based on the life of Sai Baba and had Jackie Shroff in the lead role. Although being well cast, the movie was a box office failure. She then launched her next Marathi film Aika Dajiba with top Marathi stars. Currently, she is working in the soap opera Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki, airing on Colors, starring Rubina Dilaik. Filmography She has worked in more than 40 Marathi films. Films Marathi * Yeda * Ek Daav Dhobi Pachhad * Navra Maza Navsacha * Maherchi Sadi * Wajawa Re Wajawa * Prem Karuya Khullam Khulla * Mazha Pati Karodpati * Atmavishwas * Aytya Gharat Gharoba * Ekulati ek * Narbachi Wadi * Dhurandhar Bhatawdekar * Balache Baap Bramhachari * Jhangadgutta * Aikava te navalach * Saglikade Bomba Bom Hindi * Shirdi Sai Baba * Hafta Bandh * Pyar Ka Devta * Karma * Bomb Blast * Mumbai Godfather * Pyaar Mein Twist * Shaadi Se Pehle * Good Boy, Bad Boy * Milenge Milenge * Fear * Red: The Dark Side * Superstar * Shagird * Policegiri (2013) * Anuradha Movie 2014 * Mohenjo Daro (2016) * ''Simran'' (2017) * PM Narendra Modi (2019) Television Hindi * Ghar Ek Mandir (1994 film) (Sony Entertainment Television (India)) Cast * Abhimaan (TV series) (Doordarshan) * Kohi Apna Sa (Zee TV) Khushi's Mother * Sindoor Tere Naam Ka (Zee TV) Vedika And Niharika's Mother * Kabhie To Nazar Milao (Sony Entertainment Television (India)) Cast * Aise Karo Naa Vidaa (Colours) Queen Mother * Yahaaan Main Ghar Ghar Kheli (Zee TV) Shaili's Mother * Waqt Batayega Kaun Apna Kaun Paraya (Sony Entertainment Television (India)) - Rudra's Stepmother * Saas v/s Bahu (Sahara One) - Dance Competition * Darr Sabko Lagta Hai (&TV) - episode forty * Pradhanmantri (ABP News) - Pupul Jayakar * Do Dil Ek Jaan (Life OK) - Antara's Mother * Everest (Indian TV series) '' - Anjali's mother Sarita Rawat * ''Intezaar (TV Series) * Shakti — Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki (Colors) - Guru Maa * Rishta Likhenge Hum Naya (SET India) * Ishq Mein Marjawan (Colors) * Bigg Boss Marathi 2 (Colors Marathi) (2019–present) Marathi *''Swpnanchya Palikadale'' (Star Pravah) - Vasundhara Aai *''Don Kinare Doghi Aapan'' (Star Pravah) - Tanaya's fake mother *''Damini'' (DD Sahyadri ) *''Bandini'' (DD Sahyadri ) *''Vrundavan'' (Mi Marathi) - Kartiki's mother in law. *''Jadu Bai Jorat'' (Zee Marathi) - Mallika Theater Marathi * Moruchi Maushi * Durga Jhali Gauri * Mi Tujhya Pathishi Ahe * Kandapohe Tuzya Ni Mazya Premache * Mahanatya Sahyadri (J productions) Hindi * Aadhe Adhure * Benny And Babloo Awards and achievements * Classical and folk dances: Live performances on stage all over America, Australia and India * Miss Mithibai College: 1990 * "Mrs. Gladrags" Beauty Pageant Runner up: 2003 References External links * Shahane,Kishori Category:Actresses in Marathi cinema Category:Living people Category:Marathi actors Category:Actresses in Marathi theatre Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Actresses in Marathi television Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:20th-century Indian actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian stage actresses Category:1968 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants